


Is This More Than You Bargained For Yet

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gym class blows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This More Than You Bargained For Yet

 Gym class was definitely Michael's least favorite part of the day.  He thought it was pretty pointless to work up a sweat before he'd even had lunch.  He wasn't training to be an olympian, so he didn't get why he had to put on his dumb gym uniform and run around.  He was halfway finished with his second lap around the track by his school when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out he saw a new message from the boy he'd been hooking up with.

_Luke_ _❤_ _️_ _:  Where are you?_

     Michael glanced around to make sure his gym teacher wasn’t looking; he slowed down to a jog trying to type out a reply.

_About to die on the track. Why?_

_Luke_ _❤_ _️_ _:  Can you get out of it? I’m about to fall asleep in chemistry._

_Yeah, meet me in the locker room._

 Michael pocketed his phone before trying to catch up to Calum, who was unsurprisingly leading the class. Michael huffed and pushed himself to shorten the distance between them, making a mental note to let Luke know just how much he went through to hang out with him.

 “Cal!” Michael yelled when he was close enough. Calum glanced over his shoulder, slowing down when he saw Michael struggling behind him.

    “You alright bro?” He asked matching his pace to Michael’s.

“Do I look alright?” Michael said annoyed by the amount of physical exertion he'd had to use. Calum gave him a sympathetic pout. “Listen, I’m gonna go meet up with Luke. Can you help me out?”

     “Duh,” Calum said rolling his eyes. “Coach!” He yelled out, grabbing Michael and dragging him to their teacher. “Coach I think Michael’s gonna be sick.”

“I’m fine.” Michael protested weakly, bending over and clutching his stomach.

    “He’s gonna puke, I can tell.” Calum said patting his back sympathetically.

 Their teacher glanced at Michael before returning his attention back to his phone.

     “Change and then go see the nurse, Clifford.”

 “I’m really fine.” Michael said, finishing with a fairly convincing dry heave.

     “You’re out for the day Clifford, I don’t wanna hear any more about it.”

 Michael mouthed an “I owe ya one” to Calum before rushing back towards the locker room.

      “It’s about time you got here,” Luke said pulling Michael in close as soon as he made it into the empty locker room. Michael allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss before backing away.

“So what are we doing? Where are we going?” Michael asked, bending over to untie his gym shoes. Instead of answering Luke stepped up behind him; let his hands tease the sides of Michael’s thighs.

       “Never seen you in shorts before.” he breathed out.

  “Well,” Michael said, face heating up “that’s probably because I look like a ghost when I’m not wearing pants, and I hate my knees so no shorts for me unless it’s mandatory.”

       “I like them,” Luke sighed, fingers teasing up under the hem, “I like them a lot.”

 “Oh” Michael breathed out, turning around, a glance to Luke’s pants showing just how much he was enjoying it. Michael’s knees went a little weak at the realization that he was turning Luke on this much.

       “I don’t think I wanna go anywhere just yet.” Luke said backing Michael into the lockers, stooping down to kiss him again, hand tight on Michael’s jaw to keep him where Luke wanted him. Michael gasped when Luke’s hands started to slide under the waist band of his shorts.

 “Can I blow you?” Michael blurted out, cringing a bit at how needy he sounded, like he was desperate to get Luke’s cock in his mouth.

       “Fuck,” Luke breathed out, face still close to Michael’s, “Yeah, of course.” He let Michael turn him around so that his back was flat against the lockers. He gasped when Michael dropped to his knees and tugged his jeans down to his knees.

 “We’ve only got like, thirty minutes until everyone will be coming back.” Michael said, glancing up at Luke with wide eyes, looking far too innocent for someone who had a cock in his hand.

 Luke let out a breathless laugh. “I’m flattered sweetheart, but there’s no way I’ll need that long.”

               Michael blushed again before flicking his tongue out to swipe at the head of Luke’s dick.

       “Jesus,” Luke gasped.

 “No, just Michael.” He said with a giggle.

       “Stop being cute when you’re about to suck me off, it’s confusing me.” Luke said.

Michael smirked, finally getting his mouth on Luke proper, slowly taking as much of him as he could. Michael tried to remember all the tips he’d read online; teeth weren’t good, breathe through your nose, don’t freak out about gagging or you will. Which, the last one was kind of hard because he was realizing he had a pretty massive dick in his mouth, like how was he not supposed to choke? Michael tried to control the cough building up in the back of his throat, but couldn't stop himself from gagging a bit. Michael closed his eyes, torn between humiliation at the sound he made around Luke and being completely turned on because; wow choking on Luke’s dick was kind of hot.

       “I’m so sorry,” Luke said with wide eyes, pulling Michael off him.

“It’s alright,” Michael said keeping his eyes downcast, “I don’t mind. I know it probably sounds gross but it felt really nice.”

       “Really?” Luke asked breathlessly.  He pushed Michael’s fringe away from his eyes, looking down at him like he was the best thing Luke had ever seen.

“Yeah,” Michael croaked out, “like, you could fuck my mouth proper if you want to.”

       “Shit,” Luke hissed trying not to come on the spot, “yeah, yeah alright. Just, pinch me or something if you need me to stop, okay?”

Michael nodded opening his mouth, letting Luke guide his cock back in the warm heat of it. He moaned when Luke got a good grip in his hair, tried to stay as still as possible while Luke went for it.

Luke had his eyes closed tight, trying to control his hips as much as possible, losing it when he heard Michael gagging.  He opened his eyes to find Michael staring up at him looking completely wrecked; eyes wide, face flushed, tears trailing down over his cheeks.  Luke's jaw dropped a bit at the sight of Michael's pretty lips, all red and swollen and wrapped around Luke’s cock.  Moaned a bit at how Michael looked so content to just take it.

Michael let his eyes shut, a few more unshed tears slipping out. Luke gave a particularly hard tug of Michael’s hair and Michael couldn’t help but moan, going stiff, hearing Luke groan before he was coming down Michael’s throat. Michael stayed frozen, humiliation rolling over him like hot waves of shame.  He reluctantly let Luke pull him to his feet and kiss him roughly.

       “Lemme take care of you baby” Luke said starting to reach into Michael's shorts.

“Don’t” Michael flinched back, looking anywhere but Luke.

       “What’s wrong? Was I too rough? I’m so sorry Michael I should’ve-“

Michael shook his head, cutting Luke off.

“It wasn’t that.” he replied.  He wondered if maybe he’d die of embarrassment before he had to admit what had happened. “I uh, I kind’ve already...” Michael stopped, unable to finish, glancing down at the wet spot on the front of his shorts.

       “Oh my god, Michael did you come?”

Michael looked up at the ceiling hoping the earth would open up and swallow him whole before he started to cry. He was pretty sure this was the most embarrassing thing to happen to anyone, ever.

       “Fuck, that’s so hot. You got off without even being touched? Just from sucking me off? Fuck.” Luke said like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever heard. Michael looked up at him, clearly confused.

       “That’s so hot,” Luke said, looking completely serious and completely overwhelmed. “Could you please come here so I can kiss you? If I don’t kiss you right now I think I might die.”

Michael let himself be pulled tight against Luke, reeling as Luke desperately kissed him.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Michael muttered pulling back and tucking his head against Luke’s shoulder, “like you don’t have to spare my feelings or anything. You could have anyone in the school; you could do a lot better than a dumb sophomore who comes in his pants.”

       “Hey,” Luke said frowning, “I like you. You’re cute, and sweet, and funny, and really sexy. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t like you.”

Michael smiled against Luke’s neck.

“Yeah?” He mumbled.

       “Duh,” Luke said, “you’re not a part of like, an adopt-an-emo program.”

Michael chose to show his affront through a well placed bite on Luke’s collarbone.

       “Hey!” Luke screeched.

“You’re such a baby,” Michael said pulling away, mollified, “we’ve got five minutes tops before class is over, maybe you should pull your pants up.”

Luke laughed but complied. “Hey,” he said when Michael went to take off his shorts, “would it be really weird if I asked you to keep those on?”

Michael felt himself starting to get hard again thinking about it.  His breathing sped up imagining walking past people in his dirty shorts, having them know what he'd done with Luke.

“I’m not walking through school like this.” Michael said, cheeks tinting pink at the thought.

       “No just,” Luke walked over to his discarded backpack, pulling out a pair of sweats, “you could wear these over them? And then I’ll buy you Maccas and we can go back to mine?”

“Alright.” Michael replied, pulling on the pants that were ridiculously baggy on him and grabbing his bag.  If free Maccas was involved he was definitely in.  The cuddles he'd probably get back at Luke's house were just a bonus.

       “You look really good.” Luke said, eyes roaming over Michael like he was ready to eat him. “Very pretty” he said kissing Michael’s cheek and lacing their hands together before leading him out the side door. 

**Author's Note:**

> after what felt like a three week long conversation with [allison](http://www.mccallclifford.tumblr.com) about how amazing/cute present day luke would look with swoopy-fringey fifteen year old michael, this happened. Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://www.kittenmichael.tumblr.com/tagged/zarryzarryfic) but i decided to edit it a bit and post it here because i like the format better.


End file.
